is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
The Main Character (Colin)
She is the main character in Colin Spencer's route. Her main love interest is Colin and her second love interest is Adam Peterson. The player chooses what her name will be throughout the story. Appearance Her hair is mostly light brown and her eye color is never seen. Her work attire is a white button up shirt that's sleeves go up to her elbows and a black pencil skirt, sometimes with black pants and sometimes with blue jeans and black high heel boots. When spending time with Colin in his van or watching him onstage or backstage she wears a short black and white stripped shirt and short blue jean shorts with black and white sneakers. When she preforms onstage she wears a purple shirt that shows her navel, a dark purple jacket and dark jeans with a black belt. She sometimes wears a long sleeved red shirt with 3 white stripes on the arm sleeves with a sports number on the back and blue shorts. When she was making out with Colin on the beach she was wearing a wet, transparent blue dress and a white thong. Personality She has a passion for music and the piano as she is a trained pianist that had been playing since she was 11. She had a strained relationship with her parents after she left them and her ex boyfriend behind to go to New York without an explanation as she was suffocating in her town. She quickly falls in love with Colin after joining his band and enjoys playing in a heavy metal band. Season 1 She first meets Colin backstage after he had thought she was a groupie after she touched his guitar which made him angry as he grabbed her wrist and backed her up against a wall asking what she was doing while he was shirtless which stirred her. After she had seen him preform onstage with his band she developed a crush on him and was jealous to hear that he went home with another girl that night from Matt the next day at work. That same day she finds out that Colin also works at Carter Corp as a programmer after Matt had asked him to help her fix her computer. The next day she decides to bring him coffee to his office which he was annoyed by at first but them got more comfortable after they started talking. She later has a dream about Colin where the two of them make out in his office. Later on she encounters Doris in the bar again who was hostile to her and was upset to hear that Colin had invited her to the concert after she thought she was a groupie. When Doris sees Colin making out with a fan later on she gets mad and quits the band much to Colin and Adam's confusion and anger. Matt tells Colin to let the player try out and replace Doris as they need her and she has talent which Colin rudely snubs her and makes fun of her as he doesn't believe that she can do it. This sets the player off to finally stand up to Colin and call him out on his bad attitude and she convinces him to give her shot in the band and go to their rehearsals much to his doubt. Allies *Colin Spencer *Adam Peterson *Doris *Samuel (formerly) *Lisa Parker *Ryan Carter *Gabriel Simons *Dad Enemies *Doris (formerly) *Samuel *Dad (formerly Gallery Colin Spencer/Gallery Adam Peterson/Gallery Walkthrough Colin Spencer/Walkthrough Trivia *She was the first and only main character whose parent is seen. *She was the first and only main character who has an interest in music and is the only one who knows how to play an instrument. *She's the only main character whose ex-boyfriend is seen. Category:Characters Category:Carter Corp Category:Female Category:Colin Spencer Category:Adam Peterson Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Musicians Category:Nightmareden Category:Celebrities Category:Matt Ortega Category:Lisa Parker Category:Pianists